Develop teaching aids for patients with diabetes, develop teaching materials to improve education of health personnel about diabetes, monitor the effectiveness of these teaching materials, expand studies of incidence of vascular complications in childhood diabetes, correlate emotional reaction of campers with diabetes and the complexity and success of their treatment regimen.